Try as you Might
by Morrowyn
Summary: Inuyasha and gang come across Sesshomaru a little to close to home; Kagome's home. In an attempt to calm their half-demon leader, Kagome has Sesshomaru jump down the well with her, holding fast to the belief that only she and Inuyasha can use it. What will she do when the ability appears to be genetic? (SesshKag)
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru!"

The forest echoed with the near feral cry, birds, both mortal and demon alike, fleeing their nests.

How many times had it been like this?

How many times had his brother, the pathetic half breed, cornered him like this?

Sesshomaru almost snorted in self-deprecating amusement as the answer formed in his mind.

Three, counting this one, and that was four too many.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang-type weapon spun towards him, crashing through trees without losing any momentum as it sought to add his life to its motley collection. Sesshomaru jumped, losing nothing but a few tufts of fur from the pelt he wore at his shoulder.

He had forgotten the humans.

**Yo! This is my first fanfic EVER, so I'd really appreciate any feedback, especially on character chemistry and interaction. If something doesn't sound right, call me on it! I'm gonna study up (and by study I mean watch non-stop Inuyasha ^^) and get right back to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried, clinging to Sango as Kirara swerved to avoid a lash from Sesshomaru's deadly venom whip.

"It's no use, Kagome. He isn't listening." The demon slayer panted as her oversized weapon returned to her, its attack ineffective. "He's too angry."

"Lady Kagome! Miss Sango! Are you two alright?"

The two women looked over their shoulders as Miroku ran up beside the great cat demon, Shippou clinging to his arm for dear life.

"Yes, we're fine, Sir Monk," Sango replied, casting Hiraikotsu forward again. "Are you injured?"

"No, which is surprising; why isn't he taking this seriously?"

"He" meaning Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Answer me Sesshomaru!"

This was getting tiresome. Inuyasha burst down through the trees, upsetting their delicate spirits as he broke several branches. Sesshomaru stood stoically as his idiot half brother crouched before him, looking all more the animal for his human heritage.

"Tell me why, Sesshomaru!" The half-demon snarled, his black eyebrows slanting down in anger. "Why were you near the well?"

The way he said it, you'd think that dry well held some real importance.

"I don't know why you're so upset." He answered honestly; disdainfully, but honestly. "Aside from the disgusting scent of that priestess of yours, I sensed nothing to indicate that I could not wander where I would. This may be "Inuyasha's Forest", brother," he all but spat the word, "but it most certainly does not belong to you."

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes elegantly, opening them to a different focus, not at all concerned with the half-breed in front of him.

The owner of the voice was a scantily clad woman, more a girl, really, and she was pointing the forepoint of her bow at _him,_ the mighty Sesshomaru.

"You just said I smell, didn't you?"

Now he remembered, and his lip curled as the bone in his severed arm began to ache. She was the one who'd started all this, the one who'd awakened Inuyasha from his fifty year slumber. The reincarnation of his precious _Kikyo_.

The human dared to look upon his person with such indignation and disrespect, her brown eyes sparking dangerously. He turned and scoffed, running a hand through his silver tresses as he spoke, relishing in the sudden fear in her scent.

"Girl, _all_ humans are putrid."

He almost smiled as her anger flared back to life. Almost.

**Yay! This one's longer! :D Oooh, Sesshy's so serious(Insert Joker quote here) It's so hard writing in such a _Disgusted_ manner. *Shudders* I can almost feel his repulsion myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's face burned with anger as Sesshomaru's words rang in her ears. Then again, maybe she did smell; she hadn't had a proper bath in weeks. Just then, she felt an evil smile tug at the corners of her mouth as a plan began to take shape in her mind.

Lowering her bow, she asked sweetly, "Sesshomaru, would you like to test something with me?"

The laughter in his eyes was replaced by intrigue, and he spoke over Inuyasha's sputtering. Walking towards her, he stopped only when his brother dove to obstruct his path, snarling.

Eyes on his brother, he asked in his usual monotone, "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome could have leapt for joy as he took the bait.

"Well, you see, the only reason Inuyasha is so protective of this area is because the well is a portal of a sorts." She glared at Inuyasha as he growled at her to stop, and then continued, stepping around the crouching half-demon to better address his brother. "It leads to my home, so you can see why he's all bent out of shape."

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha cried, wrenching her back by her arm.

"What?" She retorted. "It's not as if he can use it."

"But-"

"But what, Inuyasha?"

The young man actually had the grace to look abashed as he replied, "What if it's a family thing?"

**Yay! People love me! TuT I'm so happy. Thank you for your reviews and follows. My moral has skyrocketed. C:**


	5. Chapter 5

His lip curled in contempt at Inuyasha's allusion to their relationship.

"Girl," she turned her attention back unto him. "What is this test you speak of?"

She avoided his gaze, pouting her lips as she looked down and away. Suddenly, she brightened. "Oh, it's nothing, Sesshomaru, just idle curiosity. But," she looked almost sad as she smiled up at him, "you probably couldn't do it anyway."

He stepped up to her, his chest just inches from her upturned chin.

"There is _nothing_ this Sesshomaru cannot do." He ground out through clenched teeth.

She cocked her head, looking at him askew. "If you say so…"

He straightened. "What is your challenge, woman?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome stifled a smirk at Sesshomaru's obvious attempt to assuage his pride.

"Well, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, would you mind jumping down a well with me?"

Inuyasha stood, pulling her away from his older brother; only then did she realize how close they'd been.

"Are you insane? What if he makes it?" The half demon growled at her, his face painfully close.

"He won't," she answered confidently as she pulled away to face the older Youkai. "Well?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome wondered for a moment if he would refuse. Instead, he asked, "Why are you so certain of this Sesshomaru's failure?"

Kagome smiled sweetly as she cast her line, "Because only Inuyasha can do it."

Hook, line, and sinker.

** I am now picturing Sesshomaru as a Triton of somesort. :3 And now you are, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

"And what, pray tell, is so special about being able to jump into a well?"

The girl smiled at him in that sickeningly fake manner again.

"Nothing. It's getting _through _that matters."

"Explain."

"Don't worry about it. If it happens, then I'll answer any and all of your questions."

Sesshomaru considered this a moment. "And if this Sesshomaru should fail?" Not that he planned to.

"You shall pass through these woods unmolested; by Inuyasha, at least."

"Hey! Don't go making promises for me!"

She turned to glare at his brother. "Sit!"

He had witnessed the spell before, but it was more satisfying up close.

** Ah, Sesshy, our cuddly wuddly sadist extraordinaire.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's cheerful façade started slipping as she led the way to the Bone eater's Well, her apprehension beginning to show. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to smell it like Inuyasha. Oh, who was she kidding; of course he could. She sighed as the stoic Demon Lord and his growling brother launched themselves from the forest, rushing in what Kagome knew was a childish race to see who was fastest. Was she seriously going to go through with this? Hell, was _he? _The great Sesshomaru was going to jump through the well with her, no strings attached? No, he had to have an ulterior motive. She was sure of it.

"Woman."

She sighed at her jumping partner's monotonous prod and resumed walking into the clearing and towards what was probably a _big _mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure about this?"

Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly at his half-brother's hushed question; did he think he could not hear it?

"Positive; besides, even if he does make it, I seriously doubt he'll want to stay."

Note to Sesshomaru: stay as long as possible wherever it was they were going. Just to prove a point.

"Does this journey require preparation?"

The half-trained priestess looked surprised at his query. "Uhh, no..?"

"Then we should go." He turned and looked down his nose at the dry well, eyes narrowing as he saw the bones at the bottom. Demon bones.

"Wait," she exclaimed as he made the short jump to the well's rim. Clambering up beside him, she took his one hand into her own. "Ok, now go."

**:D I know, I know, we can all picture his reaction. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kagome, what the hell?"

"Sit!" She smiled up at a stiff faced Sesshomaru as Inuyasha's face collided with the grass. "Shall we go?"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye before curling his clawed fingers around hers. Before she could say anything, or even react, he was pulling her down, down, and down. Then she was encompassed with a familiar blue light as a certain set of claws dug into her hand.

**Dun, dun, dun~~~! :D

I dare say our mighty demon lord is scared . Hilarity to ensue.

Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

The light faded and Kagome's feet touched ground at the bottom of the well. She closed her eyes and let the simple nuances of home overwhelm her; the smell of packed earth from the well, the sound of cars passing by on the street, the idle chatter of people coming and going on the side walk and at the shrine itself. The corners of her mouth curled up in a genuine smile as a wave of nostalgia rose in her core-

"Human."

-and crashed on the mighty rock named Oh Crap.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I spent the day shooting things! :D With my trusty bow! :D Anyone proud of me? No? :C Fine den.**


	12. Chapter 12

His senses had never been more…assailed was and wasn't the word. While his sensitive ears could pick up a myriad of perplexing sounds, and his delicate nose was greeted by many new and familiar scents, these things were not unpleasant on their own. No, it was the way they bred and combined, like all the demons in Naraku, that made for a horrid, jarring first impression of the Twenty First Century.

"Human."

The girl visibly drooped, turning to his with something akin to dread in her brown eyes.

"Where is this?"

She scoffed and Sesshomaru stiffened, assuming that she was laughing at him. But when she smile up at him with false cheer he knew it for the self deprecation it was.

"We're in the well."

His eyebrows drew down slightly, smoothing just as quickly.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of this." She glared at him, her smile gone. "Have you forgotten your word, priestess?"

He smirked as she slumped again, "No." She sighed, running her right hand over her face in exasperation. "This is my home, in future, five hundred years from Inuyasha."

The implications hit him hard in the gut, his mind turning the revelation in silence.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" He acknowledged the girl-child through the corner of his eye. "I know this is a lot, but I really wanna take a bath."

** And we all know how Sesshy likes baths ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kagome!? Why are you home so soon?" Her mother rushed to her side, brows furrowed with concern as she looked her daughter over. Then she noticed _him_. "Oh, my, and who might you be?"

Kagome shot him a glare, which he pointedly ignored, warning him against any funny business with her mind.

"This Sesshomaru is…visiting."

Her mother's face lit up and she smiled endearingly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sesshomaru-kun. Please, make yourself at home." She turned to her daughter again, a knowing look in her eye. "Why don't you get your friend situated while I go draw you a bath?"

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Sure thing, mom. Thanks.

As her mother turned and made her way back into the house Kagome whirled and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, which he eyed stoically.

"Don't touch anything, don't break anything, don't attack things that you don't understand, and, most importantly, do _not_ try to eat Buyo." And with that she turned away, none too certain that he would follow her instructions.

"Human," she stopped at the door way, hand on the frame as she looked over her shoulder. "Is this Sesshomaru correct in assuming that Inuyasha has been here?" Confused, Kagome nodded, a movement that seemed to decide something for the tall demon lord. "Is this Sesshomaru allowed to speak?"

Surprised that he would deign to ask her, she nodded again. "It's alright to ask questions; I'm sure Sota would love answering them." She turned back to her home, hair swishing. "Tadaima! Oh, and Sesshomaru?"

He quirked a brow.

"Please take off your shoes."

**So? Is it getting interesting? My heart says yes, but that's only because my brain told it everything; darned spoil sport. I feel like I'm losing touch with Kagome's character. Like she's too…spunky, I guess you could say. This here is a centuries old MONSTER, and she just lets him waltz right into her house. Ah! Sudden inspiration. You guys haven't even read this yet and just thinking of your reviews gives me ideas. Thank you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No Sesshomaru yet! It's girl time. Muahahahaha~

And, to the random dude who reviewed this morning somewhere between 1:30 and 3:00 am (mountain time), all your questions, or at least most of them, will be answered in this chapter.

And to aintgotnone, I am sorry, but I can't stop reading your name as Antigone. Stupid Shakespeare.

~-_-~ - Mr. Wiggly, Official space filler**

Kagome sighed in contentment as she sunk into the hot, but not too hot, water. She submerged her face half way and blew bubbles for a moment before reaching out to grab a towel, burying her face in it and screaming her lungs out, ending with a bite down using all her strength. Then she tossed it aside and sunk.

OK, FOR SOME REASON, MR. WIGGLY REFUSES TO STAY IN THIS SPOT, SO **PAGE BREAK! **_bad wiggly_

Kagome ran a hand through her still damp hair as she slowly plodded along down the stairs, her socks slipping a little as they came in contact with the hard wood floor of the shrine.

"And that button does a sweeping kick."

Leave it to Sota to be nonchalantly explaining the mechanics of video games to what had to be the strongest, if not the only, demon on earth.

"Ah, Kagome,dear," She smiled as her mother came up to her. "Is there anything Sesshomaru-kun shouldn't be eating? I know Inuyasha can't eat chocolate, but…"

Kagome laughed a bit as her mother cast worried glances towards the room where the boys, and she used the term lightly, were playing.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Inuyasha's half human, so he may have more of a tolerance." Noting her mother's anxious look, she smiled. "I'll go ask him." She walked over to the playing room and leaned against the door frame. "Well?" She asked, knowing full well that the demon lord had heard their conversation.

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food."

Kagome snorted. Sometimes the sons of the Dog General were so alike; not that they'd ever admit it. She had gotten through to Inuyasha, and his brother would be no different.

"It would be considered very rude if you did not dine with us at least once, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. After all, you are a guest in our house."

He stiffened and glared at her from where he sat on the floor beside her brother. She was actually rather impressed that he'd not destroyed anything or threatened anyone while she bathed. Not that she'd tell him that. Ok, maybe she should, just to stroke his ego. She did give it quite the bashing.

"This Sesshomaru is unfamiliar with the foods of your time."

AH! An admission to ignorance, from _him?_ Oh yeah, she had better compliment him soon, or Armageddon would be upon them.

"Don't worry about it. Though Inuyasha had some difficulties, I'm sure you'll be fine." She could almost see the dog demon puff out his chest; almost.

**I just realized that random reviewer guy reviewed during the witching hours… TnT someone save me~~**

*** Sesshomaru-sama himself has favorited this story. OoO I was honestly a little freaked when I got the notification, but then reality kicked in and I was all TnT. Keep following my lord! I shall try not to disappoint.***

****And Alex, if you don't like this story, don't read it.****


	15. Chapter 15

The food turned out to be…edible, though the scents it gave off were strange.

"Sesshomaru-kun is a nice boy." He paused at the kitchen door, watching silently as the two women placed dishes and their strange eating utensils-forks, he remembered- onto racks to dry. "His manners are so much better than Inuyasha's were when he first came here." The priestess' mother continued.

Her daughter snorted through her nose in an unladylike fashion. "Sesshomaru isn't nice, he's just self-conscious."

He narrowed his eyes at that; how dare she presume to know him?

"Woman."

They started as his voice broke their amiable chatter.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-kun," the older woman did not flinch as he turned his attention to her. "How long will you be with us?"

He looked down and away, contemplating. "As long as I am able."

He let a smirk surface as the girl emitted the sweet scent of annoyance and fear.

**SPACE FILLER**

Kagome collapsed onto her pink bed-sheets, screaming into her pillow before sitting up.

"As long as I am able, for I am Sesshomaru, Fluffball of the Universe!" She cried as she punched a fist into the air, mimicking the He-man theme song. "Ugh, that man is-is-UGH!" She turned and fell onto her back. _Then again, _she mused, _I guess he really isn't a _man,_ per se. _She giggled,_ The look on his face when mom added kun to his name was priceless._

"Woman."

She yelped, jerking upright as Sesshomaru's deep voice cut into the silence of her room. "Jesus, don't you know it's rude to enter a girl's room uninvited? You scared me."

"Hn."

_Great, the noncommittal man grunt._ Kagome sighed and looked over where he stood in her doorway. "So, did you need something?"

"This Sesshomaru wants to learn."

Kagome's brown eyes widened, "Wait, you want to learn? As in, I'm supposed to teach you?"

"That is what this Sesshomaru said."

"What brought this on?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

"…This Sesshomaru is unfamiliar with the ways of this…era." She looked at him in surprise; his face was as stoic as ever, but something in his eyes was different. Something about the way he looked at her. "This Sesshomaru is…impressed-," She gasped and he glared at her for interrupting.

She smiled. "Sorry, I just… never thought someone of your…standing…would ever say something like that."

He looked her in the eye and she gulped. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

**Ok, this one took a little long compared to my other updates, but hey, still pretty good, no? I think I'm coming down with something; as far as I know, I slept for a full **TWENTY FOUR HOURS**. I hope that's normal somewhere in the universe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear maddog,

Through your words my worst fears have been realized. My Sesshomaru is too human. TnT It's not his fault; I just think he would react this way when his pride is attacked. And the American comment was a little racist (I am one, so I think I know how to speak like one; besides, dialogue is subject to a different set of nonexistent rules.) and he _does_ speak like this in the Japanese version; it is a manner of self address used by royalty in Asiatic cultures. Hell, even some European monarchs addressed themselves so. Using the third person is a way to emphasize just how superior Sesshomaru thinks he is. If he uses I too many times, it's almost like he cares.**

Kagome woke up to a broken alarm clock. For a moment she vaguely wondered if Inuyasha had snuck in again before sitting up and stretching in a feline back-bend.

"Sis, you're gonna be late for school!"

Her eyes snapped open. _School…how I've missed you old friend._ She chuckled at her thoughts before standing and rummaging around her drawers in search of a uniform.

"Woman." She jumped, yanking down the shirt she'd been about to take off.

"Sesshomaru! Don't come in like that!"

He looked at her, his features unmoved as her face grew hot. He turned, leaving just as suddenly as he'd appeared. Exhaling heavily, for she'd forgotten to breathe, she continued dressing.

**SPACE FILLER**

Rushing down the stairs, Kagome collided with solid rock.

"Ow, hey what was-," she trailed off as she followed a pair of clawed bare feet up, met a pair of jeans, followed them to the shirtless expanse of chest she'd just collided with. The pale skin was interrupted only by the magenta stripes that graced Sesshomaru's hips and shoulders. "That…" she finished, looking up to meet frowning yellow eyes.

She cleared her throat. "You do realize your pants are undone?"

He glanced down. "I am unaccustomed to such fastenings."

She would have laughed if she'd thought he wouldn't kill her. "Ask Sota to help you."

He snarled, eyes tinged red and fangs evident as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru does not require aid from a human whelp." Kagome stiffened, pushing herself away from him with the palms of her hands, throat contracting in fear as he stepped towards her, his face returning to its human guise as he visibly struggled to calm himself. "However," He ground out through gritted teeth, "I will allow you to lay hands on this Sesshomaru."

Confused, she stared at him for a moment, afraid to look away. Then, as his meaning hit her, she tucked her feet under her so that she was kneeling before him; she took the ends of his waistline in hand and brought them together, pushing the button through its hole.

That done, she stood quickly, wiping her hands on the back of her skirt, dusting it. "Remind me to pick up some underwear for you on the way home." She said blushingly.

"Hn."

**Tada! A little reminder that, while he is a dog, he isn't _her _dog; not yet anyway. Hint hint.**

***And I'm sorry I had to interrupt your reading with the reply at the beginning, but, as he/she isn't a registered member, I could not reply privately.***


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru allowed himself a sigh as he leaned against the red Torii at the top of the shrine steps. This time was so strange, so…colluded that every breath he took was a barrage of scents both intriguing and disgusting. At the boy's insistence he'd donned clothing that was, though skin tight and uncomfortable, socially acceptable; though in his personal opinion a bright yellow _anything_ was unacceptable. The jeans he could live with; from what the woman of the household had told him they were workers wear, meant to last.**(Yes, his shirt is yellow)**

"Oh my God, that guy is hot!"

He turned his attention to a pair of women walking on the paved path below. One, the one who'd spoken, had been looking in his direction and, after meeting his gaze, promptly turned to her companion.

"Did you see?" She asked excitedly as they passed, and soon the two erupted into giggles.

Confused by the whole affair, he looked down at himself. Convinced that no sign of overheating was in evidence, he decided the word must have a different connotation when used in certain contexts.

Interesting.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-kun," he turned to acknowledge the priestess' mother- Mrs. Higurashi, she'd told him to call her- as she approached him. "Would you mind coming with me to the store? I could use a helping hand."

Under normal circumstances, he would have walked away, or killed the middle aged woman, or both. But somewhere inside him, he had to admit that she was dominant, though not in a physical sense. He nodded to himself; yes, he could accept her as a matriarch.

"Sesshomaru-kun?"

He looked down at the woman and nodded again, this time in reply. "I shall assist."

**PAGE BREAK! NOW ACCOMPANIED BY A/N! Yo! So? How's my Sesshy? I feel he's getting more in tune with his true, "I only recognize the strong" self. What do you think?**

Kagome sighed as she left the WacDonalds and waved to her friends before laughing outright at their previous conversation.

_"So, Kagome, what's new with the two-timer?"_

_She'd nearly spurted her milkshake when Eri had asked that, though she should have expected it._

_"Yeah," Ayumi agreed, "What's happening with you two?"_

_Oh, boy, how do I handle this one? "Um, well, his brother's been showing up a lot, lately."_

_"What?" Yuka interjected. "The same guy who thinks you're the scum of the earth and wants your boyfriend's inheritance?"_

_Yeah, telling them about that was _probably_ not a good idea._

_She cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah…that's him…" She chuckled nervously._

_"So what happened?" Eri asked excitedly._

_"Um, well…he's kinda staying at my place?" She ducked her head and focused on her shake as her friends gasped._

_"And what does 'you know who' have to say about this?"_

_Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You know, he hasn't even showed up yet. And, given the way they hate each other, you'd think he'd be pissed." She added to herself._

_"So why is he staying with you? Isn't he some sort of rich guy?"_

_She coughed, "Well, yeah…He says he wants to learn…"_

_"Oooh!" Ayumi exclaimed, "So he wants to join the priesthood?"_

_An image of Sesshomaru, bald and in priests robe, came unbidden to the front of Kagome's mind._

_"Pfft, ha! As if."_

_"Then what?"_

What indeed. Kagome sighed as she stood waiting at a crosswalk. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice the silver haired hunk that came up beside her.

"Woman."


	18. On Hiatus

Hey everyone, Morro here. I'm really sorry for my lack of updates, but school has put me in the wrong state of mind to write this thing. DX I try, I do, but the AP comes in and says "No, you have a gazillion essays due tomorrow!" So no updates and no sleep. :C I am sorry, and, hopefully, I'll have a bunch of amassed updates for you come spring break. :D

Meanwhile, I am open to any and all suggestions and ideas; I'm kind of stuck right now, so who knows, maybe you'll see your idea in here! :D And tell me, is my Sesshomaru too OC? My Kagome? I really think her mom wouldn't _actually_ this way, but, remembering how she reacted to Inuyasha...

So, yeah, I'm sorry. .

Just noticed this; WHY ARE THERE NO JUUROMARU KAGOME FICS? I love Juuromaru~~ T_T


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't know if you've noticed, but I prefer Kagome's POV to Sesshomaru's…Sorry guys. I'll try to kill my female bias .

I am ashamed to say that I started this one the day after winter break ended. This here is living proof that I am in not fit state to be writing. T.T Stupid school. From now on 'til spring break, which is only one week for me, these little guys will be few and far between. Sorry about that. **

Sesshomaru's lips quirked as the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. She whirled, stray strands of hair clinging to her face.

"Sesshomaru?" Then her eyes focused. "What happened to your fluffy?"

He raised an eyebrow; _that_ was the first thing to cross her mind? As if realizing the ridiculousness of her question, the priestess' face slowly turned red.

"Sorry," She mumbled, looking away.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-kun, I see you found Kagome." Mrs Higurashi came up beside him, carrying bags of a peculiar rustling material called _plastic_. Kagome looked to his hand, and then to his face.

"I see somebody's been shopping." She said smilingly.

"Hn."

"There, do you see him?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed; was mating the only thing on human minds?

"Sara, I didn't know you were single again." His golden eyes shot open in surprise as Kagome confronted his admirer. Offended, the girl twirled her skirt, which was, although the same style and color, a good deal shorter that the priestess'.

" 'm not. What's 'tto you, anway?" The girl pouted angrily, scrunching up her face in a way Sesshomaru found most unattractive. And suddenly, he found himself wondering the same thing.

"Nothin' really," his companion answered, imitating her peer's irritating mode of speech. " 's just that Keigo's m'home boy, 'n' I don't wanna see him cry over a ho like you."

With that, the flirtatious fool left in a huff, all but running across the darkly paved road as soon as the "traffic light" changed to green.

"Ugh, I hate girls like her." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his would be defender. "Don't let them bother you, Lord Sesshomaru. The women of this era don't have much couth."

Indeed.

**Ok, so yeah, I'm back! For how long, who knows? Sorry my friends, but class takes precedence.**


	20. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru sipped his So-Dah as Kagome chattered on with her mother, the bubbly liquid tingling his throat as he swallowed.  
"…don't you think, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
He blinked as the young priestess smiled up at him expectantly.  
"Hn." He replied, letting her take it as she would.  
"Awesome!" she grabbed his one arm by the bicep, her grip surprisingly gentle as she hauled him along, careful not to jostle his drink.  
"Woman," she stopped and turned to him, her brown eyes bright with anticipation. "Where are we going?"  
She flashed him a straight smile. "Old Navy. We're going to pick out some clothes that suit you."  
He looked down at himself, content in the knowledge that the ugly yellow shirt would soon be gone. Kagome took his now empty soda can and deposited it into a blue bin of some sort, explaining absentmindedly the process of recycling and the problems with the "Ozone" and "Greenhouse gasses", all the while tugging him along through the crowd of people all going their separate ways.

"Here we are," she announced, coaxing him through the automatic doors whilst explaining their mechanics. Once inside, she paid no heed to the resonating whispers that they left in their wake, leading him to a section of the concrete building with a sign printed with the word MEN hanging above it. Twirling on the balls of her feet, Kagome set her chin in the crook of her fingers and eyed him pensively before nodding decisively.

"I know just the thing!"

**:D I know what you're thinking. "Another so soon? Awww, you shouldn't have~." You're right. I shouldn't. I'm failing! DX Oh, woe is me~~~! Anyway, here's a precious update from me to you ;D**


	21. Chapter 20

Kagome held back a giggle as she skipped along by the edge of the street, the plastic bags in her hands rustling as she twirled happily. Walking backwards along the curb, she eyed her handiwork with a satisfied smile. Sesshomaru looked positively dashing in his muscle hugging black jacket with its white fur trimmed hood, the one sleeve pinned up to accommodate his missing limb. It was zipped so no one could see the grey tee shirt that he wore underneath, the english words "I might be wrong but I seriously doubt it" printed in a faded yellow across his chest. It was the only graphic tee she'd bought him, and in retrospect maybe she shouldn't have. If he ever found out what it meant...  
She snorted._ He'd probably say it was the truth, or something like that._  
His jeans had been a hard task, as she'd spent a good bit of time explaining that the holes were for aesthetic purposes, not proof of wear and tear.  
She'd let him pick his shoes, but only after explaining the benefits and purposes of certain styles, and his choices were surprisingly well suited for the clothing she's forced him into over and over again. Now, he wore black running shoes bought one size too big to make room for his claws.

She sighed happily; Inuyasha had never deigned to go shopping with her.  
She stopped in her tracks, almost colliding with Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha!****

**Oh Snap! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

Kagome all but trampled Sota as she rushed into her house, barely remembering to kick off her shoes at the doorway.  
"Mom! Has Inuyasha stopped by?" she asked her startled mother breathlessly.  
Eyes wide in surprise, the middle aged woman answered perhaps a bit too curtly. "No, Kagome. I thought you two might have had a fight."  
A fight!  
Kagome plopped right down in a most unladylike fashion, legs barely covered by her measly skirt as she surrounded herself by the bags of Sesshomaru's clothes. If Inuyasha hadn't come yet, then perhaps he was mad.  
"Woman!" Her eyes widened as she realized Sesshomaru had been calling her. Annoyed, she stood to face him, hands on hips.  
"Doggy!" She yelled and, when he raised one eyebrow in distaste, harumphed. "Doesn't feel very good, now does it? My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Geeze, you are just like your brother."  
She never saw the hand that struck her.

**Sorry it's so short, I haven't had much time lately.**


	23. Yup, I'm that lazy

Okay! I admit it! I have no idea who actually hit Kagome. And I'm honestly a little surprised at how vehement you lot are, all "Oh nos he didn't!" and such. C'mon, does Sesshomaru _really_ strike you as the type of guy to slap a girl? Kill them and partake of their flesh maybe, but no slapping.

I ha created a poll! _You_ decide who hit her. Was it Sesshomaru, upset over her comparison; could it have been Inuyasha, finally reappearing to dust off the cobwebs he gathered in my memory; was it her mother for reasons unknown; or was it the mysterious character named Bob?

Stay tuned (or vote) to find out! ;D


	24. Chapter 22

**の****wの ****I been a naughty author, leaving cliffhangers in my wake every update and shtuff. Mwahahahahahahahaha~~~... In other news, Inuyasha has won the poll, though, in all honesty, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Oh, well, c'est la vie.**

The growl of outrage that had been growing in Sesshomaru's throat died as the sound of palm on cheek resonated through the hallway and the acrid scent of human blood. Eyes wide in shock, Kagome lifted one trembling hand to the small line of blood sluggishly congealing on her delicate cheek bone.  
"You stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled, oblivious of his brother's glare. "I told you not to take him with you!"  
If Kagome hadn't looked as if she were about to cry, Sesshomaru would have killed his brother then and there. Besides, his blood would stain the floor.  
"If you were so angry about it you should have come through sooner!" She retaliated, bouncing back from her momentary lapse. " I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long!"  
"_Me? I_ took long? _You're_ the one who's been_ here_ all day!"  
"I had school, you nincompoop!"  
"Ha! What's so great about school, anyway?"  
"Be silent, both of you."  
The bickering couple had the grace to look embarrassed as Sesshomaru's words rang out in the small kitchen.  
"You are acting like children. Although," He said, looking askance at Inuyasha, "I suppose that is to be expected. I am, however," he added, glancing at Kagome, "rather disappointed."  
With that, Kagome ran up the stairs and slammed her door.


	25. Chapter 23

****

It's my Birthday! It's my Birthday~! 8D Whoo! I'm so excited!

Inuyasha made to follow Kagome after she stomped away, but Sesshomaru blocked his path. The shorter Hanyou looked up at his brother, his lips turning down in a snarl.  
"Now, boys," Kagome's mother interjected, stepping between the growling brothers-a dangerous move for any human. "Why don't you tell me what this is about."  
Inuyasha glared at his brother from beneath his dark eyelashes, his honey gold eyes aflame with fury as he let the middle aged woman drag him into the living area. Sesshomaru began following, but stopped when they crossed the hallway, his gaze drifting up the stairs.  
Glancing back at Inuyasha and the house matriarch, he ascended the stairs, braced for the worst.

**It's short...**


	26. Chapter 24

**I know, I ****_know!_**** They're short. But they look a lot longer before I transfer them. Eish.  
**  
Sesshomaru stepped up to Kagome's room and nearly waltzed right in before calling to mind her previous admonishment. So instead of entering immediately as he would have liked, he deferred to her customs and rapped twice against the door frame.  
He waited for a moment then, convinced she was  
spitefully ignoring him, he grabbed the "doorknob" and turned, yanking it  
forward. Kagome, hand on the other knob, came forward as well, colliding with  
great force with Sesshomaru's chest, momentum forcing both of them to the  
floor. Kagome's delicate equilibrium shattered and she grabbed hold of the  
shirt she'd chosen for him, burying her face as she began sobbing anew.  
A nagging guilt tugged at Sesshomaru's withered heartstrings, despite his having done nothing to warrant her sudden barrage of tears.


	27. Chapter 25

**Yes, yes; it has been a long while since my last update.**

Kagome's tears burned her eyes as she wept into Sesshomaru's chest. She knew he'd probably kill her - in fact, a not so tiny part of her was kind of wishing he would -, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"You're right." She managed to say, rubbing her nose against his chest. "I should've-'ve-," the tears fell freer with each word, and she hiccupped embarrassingly. She took a deep breath to calm her jarred nerves and had the decency to let go of Sesshomaru's shirt. "I should've been more mature." She finished, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, you should have." Kagome winced at his acerbic tone. "But," she looked up hopefully, "you are doing a fine job now, Kagome." She blushed profusely and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Now, would you get off?"

Her eyes widened and she all but scrambled away from Sesshomaru, who stood gracefully.

"I am _so_ sorry, Sesshomaru. I'll make it up to you!" She covered her face with her hands, missing the full smirk on his lips as he said,

"Yes, you will."

**Ahem, Pink9571, you are my best bud as of now. **

**I know I've been kinda incognito lately, and the only excuse I can come up with is Sims, but at least I'm back, no?**


	28. Chapter 28 (I've given up re numbering)

**Ok, here is where the OOC kicks in. Sesshy's little secret isn't exactly something he'd normally think of, but I am the God of this universe, I say "Divine intervention!" :D And I'm sorry for not updating, but, as you all know, I'm taking AP classes and the tests are al this week! DX**

Kagome sighed as her mother turned out her light and shut the door. Rolling over in bed, she idly considered sleeping on the floor, but then decided against it.

What's wrong with you Kagome? You always miss your bed when you go over, but when you're here you want to sleep outside.

Sighing at her indecisiveness, she rolled over again and caught sight of a strange shadow in the moonlight filtering through her curtains.

Oh no, not again. Demons always managed to find her, no matter when she was. Stiffening her spine, she braced herself for the hissing, monologue, or creepy breathing that typically accompanied an antagonistic demon.

Instead, a subtly whispered "Woman." immediately relaxed her.

"Sesshomaru!" she exhaled, "You scared me!"

If he could smile, he was definitely trying his darndest not to.

"This-I- have a request."

Sighing inwardly - it's not like she was sleeping anyway -, Kagome sat up in bed, looking up at Sesshomaru expectantly, only to suck in her breath at the image he posed in the moonlight trickling in through her window, the moonbeams casting his silver hair in an eerie halo of white light, the magenta of his demonic markings in staunch contrast to his pale skin. The blue moon on his forehead topped it off, making him look regally surreal. Belatedly, she realised he'd made his request and she, like a lovestruck looney, had been ogling.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked sheepishly, hoping he'd attribute her inattentiveness to lack of sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshomaru looked at the fragile mortal in front of him, her brown eyes completely focused on him, her momentary lapse forgotten as she worriedly waited for him to repeat himself. Obviously she expected him to ignore the obvious look of appraisal that had been in her eyes just minutes ago, and, as such things were to be expected, he was inclined to do so.

"It is this- my -wish that you teach us what is common knowledge in your era. You _are_ educated, hnn?"

She blushed indignantly. "Of course I am."

"Then you accept." It wasn't a question.

She cast a glance at her bare bedside table before looking up at him forlornly. "Now?"

"Hnn."

She groaned. "There's too much to teach in just one night."

He blinked and she sighed.

"Fine. Let me get my books."

**Yes, yes, I've been lax on updates. What can I say? It's summer! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome stifled a yawn as she turned a page of her algebra textbook. AS it turned out, Sesshomaru already had a basic knowledge of arithmetic, he'd just never had a name for it. That had made Kagome's night a whole lot easier, though not nearly as easy as a certain discovery had made it.

Apparently, Sesshomaru was a genius.

Not that that surprised her; not really, anyway. He was a master strategist, right? Like Shikamaru! She'd even considered giving him an IQ test, just to satisfy her nagging curiosity. Glancing at her alarm clock, Kagome almost groaned aloud; it was 3:45 am.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" His golden eyes looked up from the text he'd been reading about hypotenuses. "Um, I was just wondering if it was alright if I went to sleep now? I have school tomorrow." She added hastily, and he graced her with his full attention.

"School." He said slowly, as if testing the word with his mouth. "That is where math is taught, is it not?"

Kagome smiled wearily, "Yes, along with a few other subjects, like English and History."

He seemed to contemplate that as he ran one clawed finger along the spine of the textbook. "Very well, you may rest."

And with that he was gone, and the textbook with him.

**Sorry for not updating as erratically often as I used to, but I haven't had access to a computer and I can't update from my phone, so my writing mojo has kinda sorta withered away and died a slow tortuous death.**


End file.
